Despertar
by Starfield Exe
Summary: ºOne Shotº Joey ha sufrido un accidente y seto lo rescato. ¿sera posible que este acontecimiento haga despertar lo que sienten el uno por el otro? Lemmon de SetoxJoey


Este ficcy se lo dedico a Baku-chan. Ya que me dio animos para hacer este ficcy. Dreigon-san.. sorpresa! Si pude escribir un ficcy Yaoi!!! ^////^  
  
Okis empezemos con la historia +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!  
  
-¿Qué te parece, viejo?  
  
-¿Cómo conseguiste que tus padres te regalaran una camioneta, Tristán?  
  
-regalo de cumpleaños............ jijiji........  
  
-¿pero sabes conducir?  
  
-¡¡POR SUPUESTO!! ¡¡ME DIERON LA LICENCIA!!  
  
-¿¡PUES QUE ESPERAMOS PARA ANDAR EN ELLA!? ¡¡VAMOS!!  
  
  
  
ambos chicos iban manejando tranquilamente. Tristán, como sabía conducir, tenia que manejar la camioneta. Ambos iban tranquilamente por la calle, sin preocupación alguna. Cuando lo terrible sucedió. Cuando estaban pasando por una calle, un camión paso delante de ellos haciendo que la camioneta se diera vuelta mientras los vidrios se rompieron en mil pedazos. Tristan estaba conciente aun por el tremendo impacto. Pero había algo mal. Joey no estaba conciente. Es mas, estaba sangrando y realmente se lo veia grave. No podían salir de allí y si no lograban salir. Probablemente iban a morir...  
  
-¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo un muchacho de ojos azules saliendo de su limusina en medio de la calle  
  
-parece que hubo un accidente, señor Kaiba.  
  
-ire a ver que pasa...  
  
-de acuerdo  
  
  
  
Cuando Kaiba vio en que estado estaba la camioneta y escucho los gritos de Tristán desde la camioneta pidiendo ayuda por su amigo, salio como un rayo para ayudarlos. Primero saco a Tristán y seguido a eso saco a Joey. Lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a su limusina para llevarlo rapidamente al hospital.  
  
  
  
Al llegar al hospital...  
  
Todo el hospital estaba tranquilo hasta que se escucho el tremendo ruido de un auto frenando a una tremenda velocidad. Luego vieron que entro un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules cargando en sus brazos a un muchacho rubio de ojos miel inconsciente y bastante herido.  
  
-¡¡NECESITO AYUDA!! ¡¡ESTE CHICO ESTA MUY MAL HERIDO!!  
  
Si, oyeron y leyeron bien. Kaiba estaba preocupado por Joseph Wheeler. Cosa no muy común de el. Preocuparse por el "perrito faldero" (N/A: FANATICAS DE JOEY, NO ME MATEN _). Llegaron algunos doctores al encuentro y le dijeron que recostara a Joey sobre una camilla. El lo hizo y luego se lo llevaron a... este... ¿Cómo se llama...? Ah si... sala de quirófano... no se me asusten. Solo lo van a cocer un poco... no me maten fanáticas de Joey. No le van a arruinar la carita. Solo van a cocerle los cortes graves y luego lo llevaran a una habitación del hospital. ¿Qué se pensaron? ¿Qué lo iba a dejar como Frankestein? Por favor, no soy tan mala... Kaiba espero en la sala de espera para ver como terminaba esto. Deseaba desde sus adentros que el rubio estuviera bien. Luego de media hora salieron un médico y luego salieron dos mas con Joey en una camilla. El médico le dijo a Kaiba:  
  
-tiene suerte de que lo haya traido a tiempo... ahora lo llevaron a una habitación del hospital... estoy seguro de que despertara en media hora o en una hora...  
  
-de acuerdo...  
  
-¿¡DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO!?-dijo una chica pelirroja llegando al pasillo del hospital  
  
-tranquila señorita, su hermano esta bien... - le dijo tranquilamente el medico...  
  
-gracias doctor...  
  
-tuvo suerte de que este muchacho lo haya traido a tiempo.  
  
-cielos... gracias Kaiba.  
  
-no hay de que... -dijo Seto sonrosándose- hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho...  
  
-no importa eso... realmente te lo agradesco  
  
-no fue nada...  
  
  
  
Seto estaba indeciso. No sabía si entraba a la habitación o no. Joey ya estaba despierto asi que de seguro iban a obligarlo a entrar. Como el lo salvo entonces tenía que entrar. Suspiro. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrio. Cuando Joey vio que seto había entrado, le pidió a los demás que se retirarán. Cuando los demás se retiraron Joey hablo.  
  
-no se como puedo agradecertelo... me salvaste por segunda vez... ya me salvaste cuando pelee contra yugi...(N/A: ¡¡¡ES VERDAD!!! ¡EN EL MANGA DEL CAPITULO DONDE JOEY PELEA CONTRA YUGI Y CAE EN EL AGUA EN REALIDAD KAIBA SALVA A JOEY PORQUE TIRA LA LLAVE AL AGUA PARA SALVARLO! ¡MALDITO ANIME!_***)  
  
-bueno...- dijo sonrojándose  
  
-la verdad es que...me alegra que hayas sido tu el que me haya salvado...  
  
-// ¿Qué esta pasándome...? Nunca me sonrojo...y menos con el...//  
  
-...nunca nadie se había preocupado por mi de esa manera como tu lo hayas hecho... y realmente estoy muy agradecido contigo... (N/A: ¡¡¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! *-*)  
  
-eh.... –no sabía que decirle ya que estaba rojo como un tomate  
  
-ven aca... -le dijo Joey  
  
-O///O bueno... ñ/////ñ – dijo seto acercándose a la cama del rubio  
  
Seto se sento al lado de Joey que lo miraba profundamente. Estaba nervioso. Hace mucho que queria decirle a Joey lo que sentia pero nunca le salian las palabras para decircelas. Joey tomo el rostro de seto con ambas manos mientras seto se sonrojo hasta morir (N/A: seto sonrojado.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^//////////////////////////^) Joey le sonreía mientras el castaño no sabía que decir. Realmente queria besarlo. Queria decirle lo que sentía pero no le salían las palabras de la boca. Joey se fue acercando al rostro del CEO. Estaba a un par de centímetros de la boca de seto y el no sabía que hacer. Cuando Joey estaba a punto de besarlo, seto decidio cerrar sus ojos para recibir el beso del rubio. Lo beso suavemente en los labios mientras fue sacándole a Kaiba la campera larga que tenía. Seto fue sacándole al rubio la remera dejando todo su pecho al descubierto. Sin romper el beso, seto fue recostando a joey sobre la cama. Pero Joey no iba a quedarse atrás...rapidamente le quito la camisa al CEO gimiendo levemente. Lentamente Seto fue besandolo desde el cuello hasta bajar a una de los pezones de Joey en su boca, jugando con el.  
  
Joey : +gimiendo fuertemente al sentir los dientes de el morder su piel sensible+  
  
Joey separo a seto y le quito los pantalones rapidamente a Kaiba. Este hizo lo mismo con el. Ambos gimieron al contacto de sus cuerpos. Joey puso una mano dentro de los boxers de Seto mientras el gimio levemente. Se estremecio ante el contacto de su mano rosando su miembro. Seto le quito los boxers al rubio y el otro lo beso antes de hacer lo mismo que el. Jeoy abrio las piernas los mas que pudo. Seto comenzo a acomodarse. Joey sabía lo que pasaría. Seto comenzo a penetrarlo con suavidad para acostumbrarlo a la sensación. Joey jadeaba fuertemente hasta que ambos llegaron a su climax y cayeron rendidos el uno al otro en la cama....  
  
El despertador de la habitación de Seto sono ruidosamente. No queria levantarse de la cama. ¿todo lo que había pasado había sido un sueño...? No... no fue asi... a su lado se encontraba Joey desnudo tapado por una sabana abrazándolo por la cintura durmiendo placidamente....  
  
~~~*** OWARI***~~~ 


End file.
